The Baseball Oni
by Zayachu
Summary: It my novel deal with it! Plus is long... Gilgaros ready to be a baseball player but he had to face his dream and his crush Insomni.


**Sorry it long but it a cool novel please enjoy p.s I ship Gilgarosx Insomni!**

* * *

Gilgaros is ready for school in the yo-kai city. "Shogunyan i'm ready… he said nervously "Dude, I knyow you new but you'll love it!" his guardian friend Shogunyan said as he packs Gilgaros's stuff. Shogunyan is Gilgaros' guardian. He raised Gilgaros when he was young. "Ok see ya later have fun!" said Shogunyan as he waved Gilgaros goodbye.

He arrived at school it small, crowded, and bright. Gilgaros saw yo-kai playing baseball in the field near the school. "Mm… what is this? Is this a game?" Gilgaros thinking. A ball falling near Gilgaros and he panicked and grabbed his spiked bat. "Don't attack me!" Gilgaros screamed as he hit it and it landed to the base. "Hey you, Oni!" a yo-kai screamed. "Huh? Are you talking to me?" questioned Gilgaros. A komainu with red flames ran to Gilgaros. "You had a mega hit you totally join the team!"

"Uh… thanks…"

"No problem, I'm Komashura. I'm one of the baseball player called The Bony Tails!"

"I'm Gilgaros… but I don't think i'm not good at baseball…"

"Dude! Your bat hit good!"

The bell rang causing Gilgaros panicked. "I'm late! I had to go!" Gilgaros screamed. "Ok see ya later." said Komashura. Gilgaros ran to the classroom and crash into a wall causing the teacher and students in shock. "Wow here the new student everyone." Said the teacher, "Yokai, we had a new student. This is Gilgaros." "hi…" Gilgaros said quietly. The classmates are quiet when they saw him. "Hey big guy!" "huh?" said Gilgaros as he looks around. "Right here! The name is Roughraff! You on my seat!:" Gilgaros stand up and noticed that the desk and chair is smashed.

"YOU STUPID ONI!" screamed Roughraff. The whole class starts laughing at Gilgaros.

After school, Gilgaros walked to the baseball yard again seeing Komashura running to the base. "Komashura!" Gilgaros shouted. "Hey Gilgaros!" Komashura shouts it back. "I been thinking… I want to play baseball!" said Gilgaros. "Well you had guts, Oni." said Komashura. "Why would you ask our coach." "ok... said Gilgaros. Gilgaros walked to the coach office. "Ugh another small door…" Gilgaros groans. He knocks on the door. A baseball Yokai came out of the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh… i'm here to be a baseball player…" Gilgaros said nervously.

"Ok you're an oni right? I don't think you not baseball material."

"Why?" screamed Gilgaros.

"Because no other big yo-kai in baseball."

"I prove i'm a good player!" Gilgaros yelled as he grabs his bat and throws the ball up in the air and hit it with his bat and flies to the school. "Wow, i'm impressed, son! What's your name?" "Gilgaros!" Gilgaros replied. "Well, Gilgaros, I'm Coach Demajor but you can call me coach!" "Yes, sir!" said Gilgaros. "Our practice starts in the morning before school. See ya tomorrow!" said Coach. "I will!" said Gilgaros as he walked away. "Do you talk to our coach?" said Komashura. "Yes and I'm in the team!" Gilgaros cheered.

"Great!" said Komashura. "Hey Komashura!" "Hi girls!" Komashura starting to blush when he saw their cheerleaders. "Uh... are you ok?" Gilgaros said as he doesn't know what wrong with his friend. "Nothing, our team cheerleaders are great!" Komashura squealed.

"Wait up!"

"Insomni, you're late again?" said Komashura

"Sorry…" said Insomni, "I always lost in the halls…"

Gilgaros looks at Insomni and started to blush and his heart is pumping very hard. Komashura look at Gilgaros and said, "Dude, ask her out!" Gilgaros look shocked and scared. "Well, I had to go! Nice to meet you…" Insomni said nervously. "B-bye…" Gilgaros stammers. "You had to ask her out!" said Komashura. "I don't know…" Gilgaros said nervously. The next morning, Gilgaros ran to the team. "Howdy, Gilgaros!" said Komashura. "Hi!" said Gilgaros. "Well well well it the Bony tails!" Roughraff said as he walked to them. "YOU!" Gilgaros yelled.

"Why that oni in the team, Koma?" said Roughraff.

"He good at baseball and our coach put him in the team." said Komashura.

"Onis don't play baseball, so, your coach makes a big mistake!" said Roughraff.

Insomni walked in the field and saw Roughraff bullying Komashura and Gilgaros and she started to run in front in them. "Roughraff, stop Gilgaros can do everything he wants!" said Insomni. "Oh you defending your boyfriend, Honey?" said Roughraff. Gilgaros and Insomni blushes when Roughraff said those words. "Shut up!" Insomni screamed. "Whatever my fleshy souls team will beat you!" said Roughraff as he walked away. Gilgaros worried that Roughraff is in the opponent's team that his team is competing with. "You should beware for Roughraff, I used to date him before I become a cheerleader." said Insomni as she turns to Gilgaros, "Glad we broke up or he'll be rude to me." "Uh… T-thanks for uh… defending me, I-insomni…" Gilgaros stammers. Insomni giggles and blushes, "you're welcome!" Komashura look at them staring at each other. "Um, Gilgaros you can see her later we got to practice!" "Oh right! I uh… had to go… bye!" said Gilgaros as he ran off with Komashura. "Bye!" said Insomni.

"Good Morning Bony Tails! We got a newbie in this team!" said Coach. "Hi… i'm Gilgaros…" Gilgaros said nervously. "Hi Gilgaros." The team said in joy. "Ok Bony, let practice for the big game on Friday!" said Coach. "Yes sir!" said The Bony Tails. Gilgaros started his bat and getting ready to hit the ball. "Ready?" said Komashura. "Yeah!" Gilgaros yelled. Komashura threw the ball and Gilgaros hit it with his bat and the went flying to the end of the field. "Woah…" the team said in surprise. "That's right, team we'll win the game!" said Coach. Gilgaros felt happy that everyone in his team love his swing of his bat. "Hey Gilgaros where did you get that bat?" questioned Komashura. "I made it." said Gilgaros. "Cool!" said Komashura. "Ok guys time to go to school, see ya tomorrow!" said Coach.

During the walk in the halls, Gilgaros noticed Insomni here and she flew off and her book dropped. "Aw, she left her book… what am I gonna do…" Gilgaros thought. Komashura saw Gilgaros standing in the hall, "Buddy, what are you doing in the hall?" Gilgaros hides Insomni's book behind his back, "Nothing…" "ok hurry it time for class!" said Komashura. "Ok!" said Gilgaros. After school Gilgaros is looking for Insomni and he saw she looking for her book. "She so Beautiful…" thought Gilgaros as he walked to her shyly, "Insomni…" said Gilgaros. "Yes?" said Insomni. "You left your book in the hall…" said Gilgaros as he blushes. "Thanks Gilgaros…" said Insomni as she blushing. "So… are you going to my game practice?" questioned Gilgaros. "Ok…" said Insomni.

A few game practice later, the big game has begun, the teams are getting ready. "Ok Bony Tails, we trained all week for this." said Coach, "We must win the league and GET THAT TROPHY!" "YES SIR!" said the Bony team. "I feel nervous, Komashura." said Gilgaros as he preparing for the game, "what if I slipped while i'm in the next base, what if I got three strikes or what if we lose and I'll be a horrible player…" "It's not gonna happen we will work hard and we'll win!" said Komashura. "Ok." said Gilgaros. The game is started and the other players in the Fleshy Souls are in the field and the one of the players in the Bony Tails team is the hitter. "Come on guys…. Make it a home run…" thought Gilgaros. "You thought your team is gonna win." said Roughraff. "Yes I believe in them and-" "And you'll win Insomni?" said Roughraff as he interrupts Gilgaros's pride words. "N-no!" said Gilgaros as he blushes. "Why the Heck did I just said that?!" "You can't win with your weak team they not the same size." said Roughraff as he walked. Gilgaros looks down in sorrow and felt like crying. "Don't listen to that smart-mouthed jerk!" said Komashura, "We'll win the game because you can hit a home run with one hit!" "Thanks Komashura." said Gilgaros. "KOMA AND ONI, OUR TEAM IS TIED WITH THE OTHER TEAM WIN THE NEXT POINT!" yelled Coach. "Yes Sir!" said Komashura and Gilgaros.

The score is tied up. "Ready, Gilgaros?" said Komashura. "Yes…" said Gilgaros. He looked at Insomni as she getting ready to cheer at the team. "I'm winning this for you Insomni. Even though she stood up for me and thanked me but I hope she'll like me…" thought Gilgaros as he gets ready to hit the baseball. Komashura stared at Gilgaros hoping he'll hit the ball.

Roughraff is the pitcher and getting ready to throw the ball.

Roughraff throws the ball very hard and it a curveball. Gilgaros getting his spiked bat ready and He hits the ball very hard and the ball fly very high. The crowd is in awe and shock. Gilgaros run to the 1st base and keeps running. "Come on dude!" thought Komashura. The Fleshy Souls players tried to catch the call but it to high and land to the one of the player's head. Gilgaros runs to the 2nd and 3rd base. "He needs to goes to the last base and we'll win!" said Coach. Gilgaros almost to the 4th base, he slipped and curve up like a ball and started to roll. Roughraff saw the ball and tried to catch it near the 4th base. Gilgaros rolled to the 4th base at the same time when Roughraff caught the ball and everything is in smoke because of the dust. "Oh no!" Insomni said in shock. The team and the crowd went down in sorrow. The smoke it all gone and it showed Gilgaros's foot touched the 4th base. "Safe!" said Coach. The crowd cheered on the Bony Tails and the team cheer for Gilgaros. "We Won!" said Komashura. "Wait, we won?" questioned Gilgaros. "That right, Oni!" said Coach. "Gilgaros!" screamed Insomni as she ran and hugging him, "You won!" Gilgaros starting to blush and looked away. "One more thing I need to give you!" said Insomni. "What is it?" said Gilgaros. Insomni kissed Gilgaros on the cheek cause him to blush more. "I love you!" said Insomni. "Uh… me too…" said Gilgaros. "Congrats, Gilgaros you got a girlfriend and a Baseball player!" teased Komashura. "Shut up!" screamed Gilgaros as he blushed even more.

The End


End file.
